The Legend of the two Heroes
by Lola Seaward
Summary: Your name is (Y/N), you live in the village of Ordon. Everything was fine for two years until your life changed: Hyrule isn't the same anymore, the twilight invaded it. You and Link, with Midna, have to save the world, but at what price? It's a female reader fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to comment!
1. Prologue

Your name is (Y/N), you are a (h/l) (h/c) haired girl, you're (slim/stout) and (tall/small). You're an Hylian, but you had to move in Ordon, a small village in the forest, a little far from the Castle Town. You helped the villagers and they helped you back by giving you supplies.

~Day one~

You were now at the barn, helping Fado and Link, the beautiful sapphire eyed guy...'no, I don't like him like that, of course not, plus he likes Ilia, not me...' It's been two years since you moved in and it's been more than a year since you began to have a crush on Link. While you were thinking, you didn't saw Fado coming towards you. "(Y/N)!" he called, snaping you out of your thoughts "Oh sorry Fado, I didn't hear you." you chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of your head. He sighed "Link finished, you can go milk the goats." you nooded and got up, going inside the barn, feeling someone's gaze on your back. You knew exactly who it was, but you didn't show that you were flustered.

Once finished, you went back to Fado, who gave you some goat cheese and bread. You thanked him and went back home, saying hello to everyone and smiling. Your house was out of Ordon, near the spring and Link's house. Speaking of him, you saw him training with Rusl. Truth be said, you've always wanted to learn how to wield a sword, but you were good at archery and you had your own bow and arrows. You stopped to watch them smiling and admiring Link, you giggled when he was being pushed and falling on the ground. You came over him and helped him up, smiling and you turned to Rusl. "Hello Rusl, can I join you?...I've always wanted to learn how to wield a sword..."  
He smiled at you, giving you his training sword "Here (Y/N), Link, care to show her some basic slashes?" he turned to Link who nodded. You grabbed the sword, swirling it around and grinning, you turned to Link and watched him making some slashes on a training dummy.  
You watched carefully and then it was your turn. You hit it a few times, like did Link.

~Timeskip~

You trained for at least three hours and you learned quite a lot for a start! Before you could leave, Link asked you to show him your archery skills. You agreed and got home, getting your bow and arrows, then coming back to Link's house.  
He had put some targets on the trees around. You took place and drew an arrow, then you focused on one target and hit it in the center. You hit the others in the center as well.  
You turned to see a surprised Like, you tilted your head to the side and started to giggle then it turned to a laugh "Goddesses! your face!"  
Link grinned, shaking his head, you sighed happily and grabbed your stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow Link!" you smiled and waved, walking home.  
You thought to yourself 'This day was amazing! Well...like everyday, but I don't know what happens tomorrow' You always thought like that, even if people don't have the same idea of life.

~Timeskip to the next morning~

~Day two~

You woke up by someone calling you. You put on a (F/C) shirt with your usual shorts and corset. Before going out, you took an apple and started to eat it as you made your way to the door. You opened it and smiled at Ilia "Hi Ilia! Do you need something?" she nodded and grabbed your wrist, pulling you out. "I need you to help me washing Epona!" she smiled brightly as she dragged you to the spring.  
"...But Link might need her for the work at the barn..." she shook her head "Don't worry, he'll wake up soon."  
As you were dragged, you ate your apple. Once there, you smiled at the sight of the spring's water. Let's say that you always loved water, if you hadn't any responsabilities, you would swim all day! But it's life, you have to take care of things.  
As you were in your own bubble, you didn't notice that you were walking towards the little waterfall. You snapped out of your thoughts when you finally hit the water and you made a little sound, alerting Ilia. "(Y/N)?" she saw you, your clothes soaked with water and started to laugh "...Stop laughing, that's not funny..." you sighed, crossing your arms and shaking your head, you were smiling though. You walked towards Ilia and ruffled her hair, chuckling, then you began to groom Epona.

You were humming a song when you saw a figure coming towards the mare. "Good morning Link." you smiled, stopping grooming his horse. "Morning (Y/N)... why are your clothes soaked?" he asked "Oh, I accidently walked into the waterfall and fell in the water." you chuckled, rubbing the back of your head. He chuckled, smiling and turned to Ilia, saying that he needed Epona for the barn. You stepped back as he climbed on his mare and made his way back to the village.

You went home, seeing a note on your door "Meet me near the small lake behind the watermill -Link-" You smiled to yourself and you entered your house, drying your hair and braiding it (or keep it down, if you have short hair), you decided to wear the same clothes.

Once finished, you went to the small lake and saw Link waiting for you. You smirked and went quietly behind him then playfully pushed him in the water "Surprise!" He screamed and groaned lightly hearing your laugh. He held up his hand, like he wanted your help to get out, but instead, when you grabbed it, he pulled you in, taking a yelp from you. You were coughing while laughing and he put his hands on your shoulders "Hey, are you okay (Y/N)? Breathe." you nodded, coughing a bit and sighing lightly, smiling. He smiled back, glad you're a little better. "So, why did you wanted to meet me?" you asked, he seemed to think for a moment "Well...it was for training! The children asked me to buy a swingshot and I also wanted to help you improving your sword skills." he smiled genuinely. You smiled, nodding and getting out of the water, you're really curious about Link's skills with a swingshot.

You saw Link walking ahead of you, so you followed him, trying to dry your hair. Once you both arrived, you saw the other kids waiting for Link. He got out his brand new swingshot and started to hit all the targets. Once he finished, you grinned, clapping your hands "Not bad Link!" he smiled "Hey, Rusl told me he gave us something, it's inside, I'm going to get it" you nodded and he went to his house, and got out with a wooden sword on his back and an other one in his hand. "Here's yours (Y/N)." he gave you the sword in his hand and you looked at it, smiling brightly "Wow..."  
"Hey, (Y/N), can you show us what you know?" Talo asked. You nodded and you looked at the training dummy then showed them the moves they wanted you to do.

After that, a monkey, with a flower in its head, was being chased by the kids. "Oh no, they're going to do so much stupid things..." you said, shaking your head and sighing. "We have to go help them tho, the woods aren't safe these days." Link said, walking to Epona and straddling it. He stretched his hand out. "Come with me, it will be easier with you and now you know how to defend yourself." you nooded, grabbing his hand and straddling Epona behind Link.  
When you were searching for the kids, you saw Beth and Malo but not Talo. You were in the woods searching for him and you saw someone near a fireplace: the man called Coro had afro hair and he gave Link a lantern with oil. You thanked him and went to the cave to get in Faron's forest.

You got inside a cave, full of spider webs and you had your first encounter with a Bokoblin. You were now in the woods, still searching for Talo. You went near a huge tree and you saw him and the monkey, both in cage! with two Bokoblins to guard them. You and Link killed them and freed Talo and the poor animal.  
After coming back with the child, you decided that it was time for you to head home, but Rusl had asked you and Link to come with him.(I KNOW, it's not supposed to be in the second day..in the end the same thing happens) In the spring, he told you about the weird feeling when it's twilight, like spirits come to see the world of light then go back to their own world. He sighed lightly and said "I have something to ask you both, (Y/N) and Link. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule tomorrow... Yes it was a task set to meby the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?" There was a pause "Link, you have never been to Hyrule, right? I think (Y/N) will tell you about it during the trip" you nodded, smiling. Rusl got up "It's getting late, we should head back to the village. I will talk to Bo about this matter." You got up as well, stretching your arms above your head. You walked with Rusl and Link and you left them once you arrived at your house. You said goodnight to them and got inside. You ate (F/food) and got to bed.  
All you didn't know is that tomorrow will be the day where everything changes in your life.

~End of Prologue~


	2. The day that changed everything

~Your POV~

~Day three~

It was the last day before the beginning of your journey to Hyrule's citadel, truth be said, you sort of miss Castle Town. It's only been two years now and you needed to see your friend Telma, the inn keeper.  
But you kinda feel that something was wrong, but you didn't know why. 'Nah, I don't need to worry, it's just a simple delivering, nothing to hard to do...right?' you thought to yourself as you were sitting on the grass of the meadow, watching Link chasing the goats to get them inside the barn. But the goats were acting weird lately, so you got up, clapping your hands to them, making them go inside. Link thanked you and replied that it was no need to thank you. But you didn't know that Link was really thankfull to you.  
Once finished, Fado thanked you both and told you to be careful on the road, with that you both were on your way to your home. You then met Bo, the mayor, and Ilia, you smiled and talked to them until Ilia noticed that Epona was injured at a leg. She yelled at Link and her father, you tried to calm her down, but she yelled at you too. She then guided Epona to the spring, telling her that she will feel better.  
You sighed deeply and turned to Link, wh was staring at you "...Is something wrong Link?" you tilted your head to the side "You tried to calm her down, even if you knew that you couldn't..." you shrugged "Well, at least, I tried." you smiled "We should go after her, we need your mare for our journey." He nodded, looking to the way where Ilia and Epona went. He then started to jog towards the spring and you followed, the feeling of something might happen grew more and more present.  
Near Link's house, you were stopped by Talo, who were asking Link to give him his wooden sword and he gave it, knowing about the troubles that kid could do with that weapon.

We continued o make our way to our destination but you stopped, lost in your thoughts 'What's that strange feeling increasing in me? What is in the spring? What is going to happen?'. Link noticed that you stopped following you so turned to see where you were, and you were just standing, glaring at nothing. "(Y/N)?" he made his way to you and gently touched your arm. The touch snapped you out of your thoughts and you shook your head, looking at Link "Are you alright?" you nodded slowly your head "Yeah, I'm fine... I just have this strange feeling about this..." You looked at the ground then back at him, giving him a reassuring smile "Maybe it's because I'm stressed about going back in Castle Town!" He chuckled and smiled, taking your hand, towards the spring entrance.

You blushed at his act but didn't move your hand from his until you were at the gat, which was closed. "Ilia?" you called "Could you please let us in?" "No! Link forced Epona to do too much work!" You sighed and turned to see Colin "Go through the hole on the other side, I'll try do make her change her mind." You nodded, softly smiling at the kid "Thank you Colin" You then went to the side and saw the hole he talked about. "Ladies first." Link said, you chuckled and shook your head "Nice try Link, but no, I know you'll stare at my behind if I get in first." He blushed, looking away and rubbing the back of his head. "Fine." He sighed, crouching and getting in the hole. You waited until he was on the other side and scrambled through.

You got up to see Epona near Link and Ilia too, telling him to make her a promise. You kinda felt jealous, but she was your friend and they looked perfect together. 'Don't think of being with Link (Y/N), he doesn't deserve you' you felt bad by telling you these things, but some of them were true, Link deserve better than you. You were (again) snapped out of your thoughts by the noise of hooves on the ground, you then saw the biggest boar you ever saw in your life charging the gate.  
You searched to grab your sword on your back, but it wasn't there, you left it in your home. Then you saw Link being hit on the back of his head, you tried to get to him but only to be hit too. You fell unconscious, in the water.

~Timeskip~

You woke up by someone shaking you "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Please wake up!" You roll on your back and sat up, gripping your head. "Link?" you looked up at the boy "What-" you were cut off by a sudden pull on your wrist, getting you up "We need to find Ilia and Colin! They had been kidnapped!" You nodded and followed a running Link going towards Faron's forest. You stopped in front of a wall "What? it's wasn't there before! When did it appeared? AAAH!" You were grabbed by a dark hand coming from the wall and it dragged you.

You struggled as the creature that took you were looking at you curiously then a light coming from your left hand made it shriek in pain. You fell on the ground and you grunted in pain, panting then a great one came from your left hand and your head. You screamed and knelt, putting your hands on your head. You screamed louder and slumped on your belly, you hear someone screaming in pain too, but you fell unconscious again before you could make out who it was.

~Timeskip (again~)~

You groaned as you woke up, but when you opened your eyes to see big black paws, you gasped, fully awake now. You looked at yourself 'I, (Y/N), am now a black panther, the Goddesses know how...' you heard a ruttle and stared at one of your paws and saw that a chain was connected to the ground.  
You sighed internally then you heard a deep growl coming from behind you. You turned and saw a wolf, it's fur was dark green and blue sapphire eyes 'Those eyes...they remind me of someone...but this wolf can't be him! That's impossible!...well..I'm now a panther so maybe Link could...' and then you heard it talk.

~Link's POV~

I saw something move in the darkness, it appeared that it was a big black cat, cat, chained too, but it still could attack me. I took my attack position, ready if it tries anything. But it looked at me, curiosity in its (E/C) eyes and the cat seemed lost in thought 'It can't be Y/N)...can it? but it's her eyes...I don't know, I should try to talk to it' "Are you going to make a move or something?" I said 'Wow, best way to start a conversation Link' "...Link? Is that you?" The soft voice of (Y/N) rang in my ears 'Oh Goddess, I've missed her wonderful voice!' "(Y/N)! Yes it's me!" She seemed to relax a bit and took a few steps forward until we both heard a giggle.

I turned to the sound, growling and so did (Y/N) 'She can be brave sometimes...' The sound came from an imp with some sort of helmet on it's head. It giggled again, floating towards me but I growled louder " I found you!" We growled louder "Oooh! Aren't you scary?"It giggled "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well that's too bad... I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." I looked at (Y/N), who looked back at me and nodded. Then we both sat, not relaxed tho, this imp could do anything to us. "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops, but you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!" It giggled again 'Goddesses, this giggle is so annoying!' The imp touched (Y/N)'s chin and lifted it up, and she tried to bite the little creature."There, there, you be a good girl and calm down. No need to bite!" the imp uses some weird magic and a force broke our chains. "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee"

"So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly we are?" The creature said while it came through the bars of the cell, and it was now on the other side."Well, I'll make a deal. If both of you can get over here, maybe I'll you! Eee hee!" It stretched, yawning. I looked at (Y/N) then around, trying to find a breach or a hole. "Link, I found something." I turned and went to her, seeing a hole on the ground, near the door cell. I smiled internally and rubbed my head against hers, what I didn't know that she would be blushing madly at my act f she was in her human form "Great! Let's go!" I digged in. Once I was out of the hole, I felt something sitting on my back and I made a few circles, trying to get this annoying imp off me. "Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!"

I heard a snicker behind me and turned to see (Y/N) looking at us. "Listen! I like you both, so I think I'll get you out of here. But in exchange of my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" The imp said, pulling on my ear. "So, are we all clear? Now, come on! Get moving!" We then ran through corridors and we also had to make a few detours. Once we were out, what I and (Y/N) saw was...terrifying: the sky was some sort of orange and there were black rectangle things floating in the air. "So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know what this is? You STILL don't know? Eee hee hee!" 'Maybe she can't hear us...' "I-I...it looks like Hyrule's Castle...but it's not..it can't be.."(Y/N) said, disbelief in her voice. I went over her and nudged softly her side and she looked at me. "Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to...but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!" The imp said, tapping her heels on my sides. (Y/N) sighed and nodded, walking on the platforms to go to the tower, we listened to a spirit, scared of monstrous birds and saying "Our poor Hyrule Castle!".

(Y/N) gasped and looked at the ground, sadness in her eyes. We climbed some sort of stairs and jumped on the other platform then we both heard a loud trumpet noise. We quickly turned around towards the noise and a big black bird with a sort of red head attacked us. We dodged and killed it, and ran towards the tower, killing other weird birds.

(Y/N) nearly fell off the roof several times, but she managed to climb up, with or without my help. The determination that I could see in her eyes was so great, I really wondered if she ever fought in her life.

Once we were at the tower, we jumped in the window and climbed up the stairs, going through a door. There was someone near the window and they were wearing a black coat, covering their head.  
I growled and heard the imp chuckling then they turned towards us. I stopped, and I saw (Y/N) walking towards the figure, so did I. "Midna?!" the person said. I turned my head to the imp, which I heard chuckling. "Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honour for me..." The person kneeled near (Y/N), seeing the chain at one of her feet. "...You were imprisoned?...I am sorry"

The person and the imp talked a bit, telling that the figure had something to do with what happened. I caught a name, coming from Midna "...Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" The 'Twilight princess' looked at the ground in shame and looked at me then at (Y/N) "Listen carefully..." And she told us how everything happened, her encounter with the Twilight ruler and the choices given by him for all the people of Hyrule: Life, or Death. She also told us that all the people in Castle Town are now spirits, fearing a nameless enemy. I turned to see (Y/N): she was looking down, realizing that if she didn't go in Ordon, maybe she would have been one of these spirits. I turned back to the 'Twilight princess' "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I still remain its princess..." She took off her hood, revealing the Princess Zelda. I saw in the corner of my eye that (Y/N) looked up then bowed to the princess. She turned to her and kneeled down, patting her head. "No need for that, (Y/N)..." she smiled lightly, but sadness could be seen in her eyes.

Midna and Zelda talked a bit but then she turned to us "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly." We nodded before we made our way to the exit. The guard was already there, so Midna got us out by where we entered.  
We got out, and she got off my back. I turned to (Y/N) and trotted towards her "Hey, (Y/N)...are you alright?" she looked at me and looked around then shook her head. Before I could say anything, the imp called us.

She told us that she will get us back to where we first tumbled into twilight. I looked in shock as she turned into Colin then Iria, imitating their screams. "Do you want to save them?" Midna, in Iria form, asked me, smirking. "Well in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But...Well, you'll have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd both have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" She then teleported us.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	3. Back in Ordon, retrieving Faron's light

~Your POV~

Midna teleported us back in Ordon spring, but we couldn't see her, since she was a creature of twilight.  
You ran towards your house, but when you went through the gate "So, what's next?" Midna appeared from my shadow, she was all black, a shadow herself.

"Eee hee hee! Did you think I disappeared? Listen, both of you, there's another thing I forgot to tell you...Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. And last time a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight...like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that...Well that'll depends on your actions. Because you can't trust words you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me, also a bow and arrows. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plan to do?While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!"

You began to run again, still towards your house, knowing that the bow will be there, as well for the arrows. You heard the paws of Link following you. You managed to open the door and you got near your bow and arrows, taking them with you. You turned around and went out. You turned to Link. "We should find the sword and shield..." He nodded "Well, maybe the villagers know something about that, and maybe somehow guide us where the weapons are." "And you think that they will help two creatures like us?...Look, maybe the monsters that attacked us in the spring attacked them too. They will see us as monsters!" Link was looking at you, his mouth slightly opened in shock "S-Sorry...I shouldn't have said that..."

You said, looking at the ground "It's fine, and you're right, (Y/N), they will freak out if they see us..." You looked up and if you were human, you would smile to him. You felt a nudge on side and you turned, seeing Link nodding towards the way to the village. You made your way to Link's house and you both killed the two bulbins. You were going to go through the gate, but someone called you, you both growled and you turned, seeing a squirrel in front of Link's door 'Maybe it stole some food...' you thought to yourself as the little animal talked. "Thank you for taking care of those bad guys! They made both the village and the forest a mess...they kidnapped the village children... But I know...you both aren't one of them. I can tell, you smell like the trees of Ordon... If you run into trouble, try talking to the animals. We animals understand one another, so you'll be all right!" And it scurried off.

You turned to Link "...I was sure the monsters were going to do that..." You looked down in shame. Link came over you and softly went to your side, and you, unconsciously, rubbed your head on his, purring softly. He looked at you quite surprised and found it really cute. "Hey (Y/N)?" "Yes?" "You're cute when you purr." He chuckled and you stopped purring, embarrassed "S-Sorry! I didn't meant to...Oh Goddesses..." You said, looking around, trying to avoid his gaze. You would blush madly if you could.  
He chuckled again "We should get going." "O-Okay." you stuttered 'Goddess! Why the hell am I stuttering?' He went through the gate and you closely followed.

You both went through and saw Hanch (Beth's father) complaining and saying that he regrets being a "good-for-nothing" father. You looked around and found some lights. You decided to go there and see who is there. You saw Bo and Jaggle (Malo and Talo's father) talking about a shield. They started to talk a bit to quiet, so you went to the tall grass and listened to them.  
"- ...So that shield is still in your house, right?  
-Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft.  
-Good, grab it quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him.  
-But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!  
-I'll be fine. The sword we were going to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house.  
-Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..." You saw Link getting up and they saw him. You mentally facepalmed and they both ran off. "Great job, Link..." he turned to you  
"-Hey! that was that or else that would have get the shield before us.  
-Yeah yeah, anyway, we should split up: I go get the sword and you the shield? I think you'll need to ask Midna to help you."

He nodded and you ran to Rusl house, trying not to be seen. You were there and got behind the house when you heard Hanch crying "Mon-MONSTER!" you sighed deeply, yet quietly, shaking your head. 'Goddess, how can he be this selfish?" You heard talking from the front of the house and you went carefully there.

You saw Rusl and Uli talking. You heard a loud splash and sighed again. "What was that sound? The children could not have returned...could they? I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him." You have heard enough to know where the sword is, so you went to the side of the house, where you spotted a hole beside the woodpile. You dug in and arrived in the house. You took the sword and ran to the same hole. You ran towards the entrance of the village and there were standing...no sitting, Link. You showed him the sword and saw Midna coming out of his shadow. "All right...So now you have a sword. Looks like you both can actually be useful when you concentrate! All right... No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you both first transformed in that shape!" She came back in your shadow and you both ran towards Faron's forest. When you both heard a call from the spring, you went towards it. "You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow... Come...to me..." You stepped a bit towards the waterfall and pillars fell down from the sky, making a magic wall. You took your defense position and growled. "Beware...A shadow being...approaches..." and a dark and red portal appeared in the sky, right on top of you. A creature fell from it and landed almost on top of you, but you jumbed to the side.  
When it got up, you attacked him and hit it three times before it died. He became teal particles that formed an other portal, the same colour as the particles.  
You looked around you and everything seemed to turn darker and the rocks in the water seemed to glow, as well as did the water. You saw a sphere of light, and from it a majestic light creature came from it. "O brave youth and maiden... I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. My name is Ordona"

It talked with the same voice that warned you from the shadow beast. You found it quite comforting and full of wisdom. "The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but two who can revive them and redeem this land...You. You still have not discovered your true power...Those tranformed from twilight usually cannot recover their original forms...Unless...If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed...If you were to revive the light spirit...There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." And Ordona disappeared, you then turned to Link and he looked back at you. He nodded and you both turned away, running towards Faron Woods.  
You crossed the bridge and went in front of the wall. You felt uneasy about it, but you knew what were beyond this curtain.  
Midna appeared "Hey...Look...The Faron Woods that you know so well...They're now covered in twilight. You may not be able to come back here, but...Do you still want to go?" You both nodded and then she went through the curtain and suddendly a big orange hand came and grabbed both of you, dragging you through the wall.

You looked around, barely recognizing the woods and you looked at Link with Midna on his back. She had the shield on her face, the sword in her hand, the bow and arrows on her back. "Hmm! So that's the weapons you use in your world?" She took the sword in her other hand and made a few slashes, she almost cut Link's head off! "Hey! careful with that!" you said but only Link heard you, he looked at you, saying 'I know, but she can't hear us...' with his shining blue eyes. "You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna said "...Well I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" she added, crossing her arms, and then she snapped her fingers, making the weapons disappeared.

You glared at her and she sighed lightly "All right, a promise is a promise...I trust you both enough to help." She got up from Link, floating around you and whispered in your ear "In exchange+ for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me." You looked at Link, telling him what she just said to you, he glared at her "Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trut me..."

She sat on your back and said outloud "But enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that its light stolen...Where in the world could it be? Eee hee! Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and that light!"She hummed a tune "Come on! Snap of it!" You looked at Link and started to run towards the source of the noise. Link kept following you. You kept running, but pillars appeared and made a circle around you, blocking your way. The portal appeared and three shadow beasts fell from it. The all got up "Aww...We're penned in again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once! So...You both can handle this by youself, can't you? Good luck! 'Bye!" and she got off my back, leaving me and Link by ourselves to defeat those beasts.

You took one and Link took the other, but once we were done with ours, the last beasts screeched, waking up the other two. "How?" You tried another time but the same thing happens. You looked around and felt something straddling your back, again. "What's the holdup?" Midna asked "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you! I'll expand an energy field and you enclose your enemies within it and you'll attack them all!" You did as asked, and hit them all. They all fell down and they became particles of teal portal. You looked around and saw a few healing hearts on the ground, you took one in your mouth and saw Link with a bruise, you walked over to him and gave him the small heart. He looked up at you and you looked away, embarrassed. "I-It's for your bruise" you said, stuttering 'Spawn of Stalfos, Why am I stuttering like that?' He gladly took it and nudged his nose on your side, nodding to the spring "Let's go (Y/N)" He said, and you could hear in his voice the smirk he had, even if you couldn't see it. You nodded and ran towards the spring of Faron Woods.

You walked towards the small light "Please...be careful...These woods...have changed...The dark clouds of dusk cover this land...This drape of shadows is called...twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light...become as mere spirits...It is a place...where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell...I...am a spirit...of light...Blue eyed and (E/C) beasts. Look...for my light...Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts...and keep it...in this vessel." The spirit gave you the Vessel of Light."In the shadows of twilight...the dark insects are as...invisible...as normal beings are here... Let me use the last of my power...to reveal the locations of the dark insects...that consumed the light... Find the insects of darkness...The dark insects...they are the form taken by evil...once it has latched on to...our scattered light..." It stopped talking and you ran somewhere else, searching for those insects. You and Link used you senses to see where they were and you killed them all, retrieving the Light of Faron Woods. You had seen a purple lake, it seemed like poison or acid. And you saw the monkey with the little flower in it's fur/hair as well. When you got all the light tears, you were teleported to the spring.

The vessel went out from Midna, going into the water and everything weemed to change, the light and sky were no longer like in the twilight, but like in the world of light. Midna was back in her shadow form and ran to the little waterfall. "Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight...What's so great about a world of light, anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!" and she disappeard, maybe in one of your shadows.

Once she was gone, the spring began to glow and the light spirit appeared, it looked like a monkey, hooked on his ball of light, its tail was long enough to go around him. It turned its head to you. "My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest. O brave youth and maiden... In the land of twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were both transformed into a blue-eyed and (E/C)-eyed beasts...That was a sign...It was a sign that the powers of the chosen ones rest within you...and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form..." You looked down at yourself: you were wearing a (F/C) armor with cream leggings and a (F/C) had brown boots, comfortable to fight and to run. Your bow and arrows were on your back and you turned to look at Link, who had also turned to you: he had a green armor, the same as yours and the same leaf green hood, the same cream leggings and he had the sword and shield on his back as well. You smiled softly and turned back to the spirit, not noticing that Link was slightly blushing.

"The green and (F/C) tunics that is your garb once belonged to the ancient heroes chosen by the gods... Their powers are yours. Their are the true powers that slept within you. Your names are Link and (Y/N). You are the heroes chosen by the gods. Brave Link and wise (Y/N)...A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods." (blah blah blah...I'm going to skip this, it's soooo boring!) He talked about the "forbidden power" that the other spirits and him protects, but if we REALLY want that and also save Faron Woods, we should "proceed to the temple in the forest depths." And it disappeared. You looked at your hands, happy being back in your human form.  
Link looked at you and you smiled brightly, hugging him.

END OF CHAPTER 2~


	4. The Temple of Faron's woods

_You looked at your hands, happy being back in your human form. Link looked at you and you smiled brightly, hugging him._

~Your POV~ 

He smiled, hugging you back, resting his head on the crook of your neck. You were blushing, but you didn't mind at all, you put your head like his, on his shoulder.  
You sighed, closing your (E/C) eyes. "...I was so scared..." You felt his hand on your (h/c) hair, patting your head. "No need to worry now..." he said softly, his breath lightly tickling your neck causing you to blush more. "We-We're still not safe though..." 'Again with the stuttering? what is wrong with me?' "We have to save the world from the shadows..." Link nodded and sighed, breathing in your soft scent before he slowly backed away. You smiled softly, keeping your hands on his forearms. "Let's go, before Midna gets mad or something" You lightly chuckled before pulling away and walking out of the water's spring. 

~Link's POV~ 

'I want to tell (Y/N) that she's really dear to me, but I don't know how...' I took the time to breathe her wonderful scent, like it was the last time I would be this close to her. '...Maybe it will, no Link, don't be this pessimist, you just have to wait the right moment to tell her...' As she pulled away from our hug, I felt a bit sad, but it quickly faded away when I saw her smile. 'I could I tell her? How could I tell (Y/N) that I love her?' (A/N: OOOHHH!) 

~Your POV~ 

As you took a few steps away from the water, Midna got out of your shadow "Well, well...You two are the chosen heroes and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into those beasts! What a shame...I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as spirits like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity...right? Eee hee hee! So...What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself. Hey, look... You both want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck, Mr and Mrs Important Heroes! Eee hee hee! See you later!"She went back in Link's shadow and you turned around to look at him, who was really eager to go in that temple to rescue your friends. 'I don't trust her...she may use us to get something she wants that is in that temple...' Link started to walk towards the part where was the acid lake and you followed him, feeling somewhat uneasy.

You killed a few deku babas, and went where Coro (guy with afro hair who gave you the lantern) was. At first, he didn't recognized you, but then he remembered. He told you to be careful while you were in the woods, there were more monsters in there, so he closed the path to the temple. But he gave you the key for the gate, telling you both were geared up for the temple, but he also told you that a part of the woods near the temple is in a thick fog, but you still had the lantern on you, but you bought him some oil too '100 rupees? Are you kidding me?! that's so expensive!' you thought, giving the money and grabbing the bottle he handed to you. You thanked him and went to the gate.  
Link opened it and pushed it open, letting me pass through first. "Ladies first" you giggled at this, but went through the gate, waiting for him to join you.  
You both jogged through the cave, killing a few bats, deku babas and rats. You followed Link out of the cave and brought a piece of cloth on your mouth, trying to not breathe the scent of the acid. Indeed, there were a lot of fog, you looked around, trying to find a way to get through this deadful lake. Link stared at you and gave you a questionning look. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" He went closer to you, causing you to blush, hopefully, the piece of cloth hid it. "Yeah, I'm alright, it's just this smell...I just need something to filter my air." You giggled, smiling, Link nodded and quickly turned around, looking for something but also hiding his blush. 'Goddesses, her giggle is so cute...' he thought.

You both walked near the lake, trying to find anything, but suddendly the monkey with the flower in its hair/fur appeared, and you jumped up, surprised and you nearly fell in the acid. But Link got a held of you and pulled you up. "You okay?" you nodded, looking at the lake then at the monkey. "Look, she has a stick..." "She?" "There's a flower in its hair, or fur..." He chuckled and then the monkey took the lantern out of Link's hand, putting it on her stick. Then the monkey jumped in the acid! "Goddess!" you ran towards the lake but saw a circle where there were the ground and a light. You sighed in relief, being afraid for the animal, and you got up, motionning to Link to get near the lake. "We have to follow her, it's safe, well for the acid, maybe not for the monsters down there... but it's our way to get through!" You said, smiling brightly at Link. You jumped and landed beside the little monkey, you then took out your bow and draw an arrow. Link joined you and the monkey started to make its way through the lake.

You had to kill a few monsters for her, since it was really scared of those. When you finally made it, the monkey ran off, dropping the lantern, now out of oil. You sighed lightly, shaking your head, and you grabbed it, filling it with the oil in the bottle. You handed the lantern to Link and you fingers brushed really slightly, but you were both aware of that. You blushed and looked ahead of you, but you didn't know that Link was blushing too.

You both walked into the cave and you got into a glade, with two bokoblins making weird sounds, and facing each over. '...Wait, are they talking?' you thought. Link ran into them and killed one, while you were killing the other with your bow and arrows. "...Link?" "Yeah?" "I think I should have a sword... Fighting with a bow is great, but if an enemy comes really near me, I won't be able to protect myself..." He seemed to think. "I'll be there for you, don't worry about it!" "But if you're busy with something else, or if you aren't with me?" You were panicking a little, since you felt more and more uneasy about going in that temple. Link came closer to you. "Hey, I'm here, and I'll always protect you, okay? I don't know why you're panicking like that..." You shook your head "I don't know either...I just..." You sighed. "It's nothing, I just want to be able to protect myself with something else than a bow." "...We'll try to find something for you...but maybe it won't be a sword, does it matter to you?" You shook your head again. "No, an axe or maybe a scimitar..." He chuckled. "You sound like you know all of the weapons in the Hyrule!" "I do! I used to work in an armory when I was in Castle Town!" You grinned widely, crossing your arms over your chest.  
That's when Midna came in "Hey! You two! What do you think you're doing? Come on, go to that temple! Shoo!" She yelled at both of you then she got back into Link's shadow. "Oh well..I think I'm going to tell you about it someover day!" You giggled. "Let's go!"

You jogged to the left way out of the glade, and you saw a small shop. The bird kinda looked like Carlo, with afro hair or feathers. You acted like it wasn't there. Before the bridge to go to the temple, there was a golden wolf and a golden panther. You drew an arrow as Link took out his sword, then the two animals jumped on you.

You woke up in a world with bright light, with Hyrule Castle behind you. You turned around to see a skeleton with an armor. It had an big bow, compared to yours. You drew out an arrow and shoot it at the thing. It shoot you one, going in your shoulder, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt and the wound didn't bleed. "W-What?" You looked up to the skeleton. "The bow wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" It said, in a deep voice, and that somehow reminded you of someone... 'Did I ever heard this voice before?' you thought. "You may be to become the hero of legend...but your current power would disgrace the proud (F/C) of the hero's tunic you wear." You narrowed your eyes at the stalfos (let's say it like this, 'cause his one...well...for me) "You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you when you will become one of the two heroes for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces...Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!" "...One question...ummm...Why me? I mean I was enjoying a natural life..." "When you went to the village, and when you met the Hero, your destiny has changed: the previous Hero of Void, helped the Hero of Courage through his quest. You are going to do the same thing: help the Hero of Courage to save Hyrule from the creatures that are willing to rule Hyrule's kingdom."

You nodded 'So when I met Link, basically everything changed, so now I have to do this?' "What would have happened if I didn't move in Ordon?" "The Goddesses would have find a way to get you to the Hero. But enough with the questions, I have to teach you some hidden skills the previous Hero of Void knew." It took out his bow and you did the same. "Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, shoot him an arrow straight in the heart, or head. Now try it on me!" You took position, then made a backflip, shooting a powerful arrow on its chest, making the stalfos fall down. You approached it quickly before it could get up and shot an arrow in its head. You took a step back and the skeleton got up. "Hmm. That a pinpoint strike. Never overlook the opportunity to finish them off! The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!"

You nodded and put your bow back on your back, with a styled move (you know, like when Link had passed a hidden skill, when he drew in his sword! It's soooooo cool! w sorry, I'm fangirling :\ ) "There are still two hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for the ones who carries the blood of the heroes...the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beasts. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you... Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again." You nodded. "The bow wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words...Farewell!" And you blacked out.

You woke up, the setting sun illuminating you. You groaned lightly, and got up, patting the dirt off your (F/C) tunic. Link was still on the ground so you sat down next to him. 'He looks so peacefull when he sleeps...' you thought then shook your head, blushing. You couldn't help but put your hand on his head, feeling his soft brownish hair under your fingers. You sighed and nearly jumped up when you heard him groan as he woke up. You got to your feet, dusting you then you heard something in the distance. "...Link? Did you heard that?..." He sat up, looking up at you, seeing that you were looking around, trying to find where the sound came from. "Hear what?" "There was a horn sound...Somewhere deep in the woods maybe..." You shrugged and looked down at him, finding him staring at you, he then looked somewhere else. You chuckled lightly and held your hand out, which he gladly took, getting up. Both of your faces were inches apart. You both blushed deeply and broke apart, looking around. "...We should go now..." Link said and you nodded, making your way to the trunk, but then you heard another horn noise. "..." You turned around, looking at the trees, then around yourself. Link gave you a questionning look, tilting your head to the side. "Hey, (Y/N), you're alright?" "I heard it again...I hope it's nothing...hehe, maybe it's my imagination!"

You chuckled, turning to him, rubbing the back of your head. He rose an eyebrow, nodding slowly, then he started to walk towards the entrance of the temple. You followed him but you felt like someone was watching you, so you turned your head to see behind you, but saw nothing 'Weird...First the horn's sounds, then this...I really don't like this...' 

~? POV~ 

She's beautiful, her (h/l)(h/c) hair floating in the wind, her (E/C) eyes sparkling in the light of the setting sun. I want her to play with me! But first I need to get her, with her little friend watching. I want to see him being in despair without her.  
I'll get you (Y/N) and soon. Hehehe. 

~Your POV~ 

When you got inside, after jogging through a cave and killing a few bats, you were amazed by your surroundings. "Wow..." you muttered. The room was craved inside of the tree, there were a few pillars, like totems, vines were also on the walls, with a few spider webs here and there, grass.  
You saw a bokoblin and aimed then noticed the little monkey that you saw before. You shot the bokoblin dead and ran to the poor animal. Link destroyed the cage with his sword and the monkey cheered before climbing up the vines, to a door.  
"Hey! It's the monkey that stole your lantern! Doesn't it look like she's beckoning you? Aren't you the popular one? Eee hee!"Midna said, coming out of your shadow. You thought, then grinned before climbing up quickly, waiting for Link, who was looking at you curiously "Where are you going?" he asked "I follow this monkey, she looks like she wants something from us, maybe help by the look of her distress..." He nodded before climing up,taking his time. "Come on gramps, we don't have all the time y'know." You joked, grinning from ear to ear, Link huffed, pouting and looking annoyed by what you just said. "I'm joking, don't make your pounting face, it makes you even you cuter!" Link blinked owlishly at you, making you suddendly realize what you said unconsciously. "I-I..." you blushed darkly and looked away, sighing and you opened the door, pushing it to the side. Link followed, still thinking about what you said 'What did (Y/N) meant by that? Maybe she likes me...' He kept thinking and bumped into you when you stopped, down the stairs, looking at the big skulltula coming towards you. You were deeply afraid about big spiders and you were frozen on the spot.

"L-Link..." you stuttered, still staring at the oncoming spider. "LINK!" you yelled, taking back the controls of your body and running behind your friend, hiding your eyes behind your hands. He snapped out of his thoughts and moved to the enemy, taking out his sword and killing it by the final blow. You looked between your fingers and sighed in relief.  
Link went towards you, putting a hand on your shoulder. "Are you alright (Y/N)?" "I...I weren't when it was alive, and charging towards us." You chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of your head. "But I'm fine now...if you're here to kill them of course..."you muttered the last part, but you knew that he heard that, even if he didn't show it.

He nodded slowly and brought you to a hug, which you returned back, hiding your reddening face in his chest. You both pulled away and looked around to find the monkey and found it jumping up and down up of a platform. There were little pillars to lit up. "Link? I think you need to lit up those." You said, pointing to them as you walked to the monkey. He gave you a curt nod and got out his lantern, which he used to lit them all up. Then the stairs shot out of the ground, making a way to go to the next part of the dungeon. You saw a chest and opened it. It contains a map of the temple. "Hey, look what I got!" You said, turning to Link who was right behind you. He smiled lightly, gently taking the map out of your grasp, while you were still recording the closeness of both of your bodies. You suddendly blushed and stepped aside, going to pet the monkey, which was confused by your cherry red face then you heard a clicking sound, right above you. You screeched, startled. "Are you okay (Y/N)? What happened?" Link asked, concerned about your sudden scream. You shook your head, looking around you, still afraid. "Did you heard it? There was a sound! A clicking one! Near my ear! Please tell me you heard it too!" You turned around, getting up and grabbing Link by his shoulders, shaking him. He put his hands on yours, looking straight into your (E/C) eyes. "(Y/N), no, I didn't hear this sound, but please, calm down, I've never seen you like this...I'll be careful on the noises, okay? It seems to be serious for you..." 'And also for me' he thought. You gulped, before nodding slowly.

You were outside, but there were a lot of wind and it seemed that the gulf was endless. You gulped lightly and looked at the monkey, who was running to the bridge in front of you. You smiled lightly and got prepared to follow her but got cut off by her little screeching noise, and she turned around, running towards you. You saw another monkey at the other side of the bridge, which was holding a boomerang in its hand, with a weird dark halo around it. It tossed his weapon, cutting the ropes of the bridge, and your little friend nearly fell down the gulf, but managed to climb up the remains of the bridge. You looked up at the other monkey, seeing that he was slapping his red butt cheeks in a offending manner. It ran away, still carrying his precious boomerang. You looked at your friend (the monkey), worried and it sighed deeply, then went to the door. Again, Midna got out of...(drum roll)...Link's shadow! "Oh! What's going on?! Has there been a monkey fight?! Oh no! Now we can't go any farther. We might as well go back. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like she wants to take you somewhere, so maybe you should just follow her." She got back in his shadow. "That's what I said earlier Midna..." You sighed lightly and looked at the sky, hearing a distant horn sound. Link went to the door and opened it. You shook your head and went after him, back into the main room. The monkey jumped on a rope to the left (YES i'm making the Game cube version, 'cause it's the one I have ;D) and went to the middle of it. "Wha...Oh...Let's do this!" you cheered, and jumped, grabbing her hands and jumping on the other platform. Link looked at you, incredulous. He then took his serious look and jumped, doing the same as you did. He succeeded and you gave him an high five. He grinned and opened the door, going through. It was, once again, a cave. You went to the right and Link burnt down a spider web, which was blocking the way. It was a big room with water and you could see a skulltula in the distance. You aimed and fired at it, making it fall and run towards the water, killing it. You grinned by your accomplishement and jogged to a door, jumping from platform to platform.

Suddendly you heard the same clicking sound, but now Link heard it too. "...Please, just please tell me you heard it this time..." He nodded slowly, before widening his eyes and taking out his sword. There was another clicking sound. "L-Link?" you were afraid now. "Don't move (Y/N)" You were shaking from fear and felt something wet sliding down your cheek: a tear, just one, before you suddendly felt a pair of strong wooden arms trapping yours. The thing that held you tightly suddendly went up, towards the ceiling, or was there any ceiling? "LINK!" You screamed from the top of your lungs and you heard him calling your name back. You soon fell unconscious, fearing about what will happen next, to you or Link, the one you love the most. 

~Link's POV~ 

I saw a figure behind (Y/N): it looked like a puppet so I drew my sword out and the thing crooked his neck, making the creppy clicking sound. "L-Link?" I could see true fear in her (E/C) eyes "Don't move (Y/N)." She began shaking and I saw a lone tear sliding down her (s/c) cheek.  
Everything happened so fast, the puppet trapped my companion before going up to the sky/ceiling. "LINK!" She screamed. "(Y/N)!" I yelled back but it was too late. "I'll find you! I'll get you back(Y/N)! I promise..." I said the last part quietly as I sank down on my knees, clenching my fists. Then Midna came out of my shadow. "...If you want her back, you need to continue, who knows? Maybe she'll be on your way! Eee hee!" I said nothing, biting my lips so hard I was surprised that I didn't taste my blood. Midna stayed silent for a moment before going back in my shadow.

I stayed in this position for a few minutes before getting up and grabbing my sword which was lying on the ground. Then I noticed something that looked like (Y/N) piece of cloth on the dusty floor, near from where she was before. I grabbed it and run my thumb on the (f/c) fabric. Then I tied it around the handle of my sword to keep it and give it back to her.

'I will get you back (Y/N), no matter what it will take to.' I promised her, in my head, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could hear me. 

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Lost and alone, in the Lost Woods

You cried, your eyes blindfolded, but you could still detect what was around you, by your ears. There was the same clicking noise and 'Is that...wind?'. Then suddendly the thing that held you trapped, released you and you fell on your knees and hands. You then saw a flash and you shield your eyes from the sudden light and you got used to it. You looked around you: you were in a forest and around you were a dozen of puppets, turning their head to the side, making those noises. You screamed loudly, backing away against a wall, then you heard a creepy giggle coming from above you.

The person descended and bowed, all the puppets getting somewhere you didn't know. "W-Where am I? Who are you?!" you asked, shaking with fear. "I'm Skull kid" it giggled again, taking a step towards you. "And you're in the Sacred Grove, my dear (Y/N)~"  
"How do you know my name?!" you asked loudly, getting up and clenching your fists. Skull kid stepped back and grabbed his horn. "I'd be careful if I were you, doll. If I blow in this, my dear puppets will get here, and I know how MUCH you love them~" He grinned from ear to ear and you shivered, then asked with a quiet voice, with an angry tone. "What do you want from me?" You asked, glaring daggers at him. "I don't need anything from you, I just want to play with the guy you were earlier-" "So it's YOU who were watching me all this time?! I knew I felt someone watching me! WHY, you freak?!" Skull kid made an angry face and put his horn to his lips, blowing into it. Your eyes widened and you drew out...your bow 'DAMNIT, I just KNEW I had to have an other weapon than this...' The puppets were now surrounding you, and you had to run for your life, shooting some of them that were on your way.

You couldn't stop running, panting as tears slid down your cheeks 'Why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this?!' You kept asking yourself those unanswerable questions but sometimes you asked yourself 'Would Link come to save me? Would he save the world without me?' or sometimes, when you NEARLY gave up 'I love you Link, please forgive me.'

But you kept running, getting lost into those woods, all alone, except a creepy boy and his puppets.  
You stopped to look around you and saw a clearing at your left and went through it. When you were at the center, you heard a sort of whooshing sound, coming from behind you. You turned around and saw a wall, blocking your way back! "NO!" you shouted, rushing to it and punching the wall. "NO! Let me out! Whoever you are! Please!" You then heard a giggle, which was coming from the other side of the clearing.

You slowly turned around, fear evident on your face. That's when you saw him: a guy, with a big bag on he's back, with lots of masks (yes, the masks' merchant from majora's mask). "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He said, grinning from ear to ear. "W-What do you mean? Who are you? Don't you know it's dangerous to be in those woods? Especially with these freakin' puppets..." You walked to him, still unsure on trusting him or not.

He chuckled again "Oh, I'm only here for business, and I'm actually resting. But it seems that you are trapped, my dear." He chuckled again 'Goddesses, could he stop doing that? It's distrubing.' You thought "It's only disturbing for the ones who are afraid." You widened your eyes. 'Wait...He can read my thoughts?!' "Yes, I can and you can't keep anything from me." He chuckled darkly, making you flinch. You quickly regained your composure. "Yes, as you can see" you gestured behind you, to the way which used to be there "My way back doesn't exist anymore. Do you know, perhaps, an other way out of here?" You asked, calm. "No, I don't know any other way, and you can see around you that it's a dead-end. But enough talking, I need to go and you need to sleep." You were about to ask him about what he was implying until you felt light-headed, your surroundings blurring. "Wha-" And you collapsed on the ground, unconscious. 

~Timeskip~

You slowly woke up, your muscles sore from running in the forest and arms as well, after lots of shooting arrows. You tried to stretch, but you couldn't move your limps. You shot open your eyes, recognizing the woods you were in, you were also lying on a sort of pedestal. But then you felt your eyes closing against your will and eveything turned dark. 'Please...someone...Link...help me.' You fainted, your energy being drawn out of your being. 

~Link's POV~

SUMMARY OF THE PREVIOUS EVENTS

After (Y/N) had been kidnapped, I finished the dungeon and killed Diababa, the Twilit Parasite, getting one of the three fused shadows that Midna asked me to get for her , then went to the Eldin Province, where I saw Colin, Malo, Talo and Beth again, but not Ilia. I went into the Goron Mines and defeated Fyrus, the Twilit Igniter, and again getting the second fused shadow.  
When we went to Lanayru Province, I smelled, as I was a wolf, Iria's scent and ran to Castle Town, following the parfume, then I saw her in an inn with other people and there was also a Zora child laid on a table.

I was glad that I found Ilia, but could only have the light back to help her. After that event, I, with Midna on my back, went towards Lanayru province. We retrieved the light of the spirit then went to Castle Town again, to go save the prince of the zoras, since her mother, the Queen Rutela (it sounds like Ruto, the princess of the zoras in Ocarina of Time...) asked me to save him and put him in the hands of someone who can be trusted. I went to the tavern, but Ilia couldn't even remember me and I felt really guilty, telling myself that it was my fault if she was in this state. We, Telma, who was the inn keeper; Ilia; the zora and I, with Midna in my shadow, went to Kakariko village, with lots of monsters on our way. But we got there before the death of the zora child. The Queen thanked us and gave me an armor to go in the water. With that we headed to the temple where we fought Morepheel the Twilit Aquatic.

END OF SUMMARY

When we arrived to the light spirit's spring, I turned and there were a figure standing right behind me, they were wearing a mask which looked like a chameleon. And Midna seemed to know this person: his name was Zant.

He took the light from the spirit, changing me into a wolf and grabbed Midna by a power and took the Fused Shadows that I managed to take from the Twilit creatures.  
"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?" He said, and Midna replied  
"My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"  
"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" Then he sent Midna to the ground violently. "This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" Then I launched at Zant who was going to throw at her, but it affected me instead. I felt something entering my skull while I heard Midna's voice, trying to calm me down or tell me to stay with her. And I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was in Hyrule Field, then I heard a pant, which was coming from my back, I turned my head to see what it was and saw Midna, who was not in her usual state, she looked like she was dying. Then I heard a voise, it was Lanayru's. "Link, hero chosen by the goddesses...Go to the princess locked away in the castle. That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form..."  
And with that, I started to run to Castle Town, knowing that there's a way to the tower, where I and (Y/N) met the princess Zelda 'Focus Link, it's not the time to think of (Y/N).' I ran through Hyrule Field, to Castle Town, avoiding the bulbins and deku babas along the way.

When I was where I wanted to be, inside the citadel, I went to Telma's Inn and TRIED to come in, but I got kicked out. "...Link...H-Hurry...Hurry...to...Zelda..." Midna said and I went near the stairs but the voice of an animal stopped me. "You there!"A cat jumped down from a window "You're Link, correct?" I nodded and it went over me. "Mmm, yes, I thought so. You could just tell, you know. I'm Louise. Do you remember meeting me in the shop before? Though I don't think we were properly introduced... In any case, I must tell you, I'm a bit puzzled as to why you look like that. Really, dear, you can't blame the humans for tossing you out, the way you look." And she finally noticed Midna on my back. "Oh...Another patient? You certainly are a curious sort..."

"...Plea...Please...Princess...Z-Zelda..." Midna said, and I looked at her, deeply worried about her state. Louise looked at the ground then went near a few boxes "This way! Here, get through the window. The attic is connected to the castle's waterway. It's an old waterway though...so it could be a rough trip. Well... I suppose all that's left to do is make sure that the humans don't notice you." With that she went near the entrance of the inn.

I saw a box and pushed it to the others, making stairs to climb up to the window. When I entered, I saw ropes and vases, so I walked on the ropes, trying not to fall or make the jars fall or break. There were people in the inn, so I listened to them, trying to gather some informations, but there was none, not even on (Y/N), which I really hoped they would say something on where she was.

I entered a sort of entrance and arrived in a room full of gold and I saw a floating lantern, which was glowing a light blue. I used my senses to see what it was: It was an Imp Poe, it was carrying a scythe and it looked like a doll. (I'm REALLY trying to describe it, so if you want an image, just do a research with the name I gave you) I killed it and took out its soul, then I went near the golden guy who was sitting in a sort of throne.

"Oh...Th-Thanks for beating the ghost. Can I call you...doggie? I'm Jovani. I...became consumed by greed long ago, and sold my soul to a dark creature that did this to me... I can't move...I can't go see my girlfriend...My pet cat Gengle is frozen on my head...I don't think I could be more miserable... I have to ask you a favor doggie...Can you find and defeat the 20 ghosts that lurk in the dark for me? I think if you can free the pieces of my soul from the ghosts that hold them, I'll be free... Oh, but it's raining out now, so I don't think you can go outside directly. I'll open the door to the underground waterway for you..." Then a chest opened, being the way to the underground. "Once the rain stops, you can come back in here by digging around the front wall where the cats gather...Understand, doggie?" He finished and I sighed internally 'I have to deal with so much things...' I thought as I made my way to the new opening, then I jumped in it, landing in water and being swept away by the current. Once I landed, I had to kill a rat before pulling a lever, opening a gate. I fell into the water (again) and arrived in a huge room, with skulltulas and skulls. The place looked like a piece of dungeon or basement of the castle.

I killed both of the big spiders and burned a spider web, which was blocking the way. I entered a huge room (again), with fallen columns and a few bats. I climbed up on the columns and killed the two bulbins and dig in the ground, where the rock seemed to be dirt.  
Midna was still on my back, panting and mumbling things. I really was afraid of something happening to her, so I tried to make the way the most short as possible.  
We arrived at the stairs we climbed when we were in Hyrule Castle for the first time. I climbed them, walking on the ropes and pushing my enemies out of my way. I arrived outside, under the rain and made my way towards the tower, where Princess Zelda should be.  
I found my way to it and ran into the room but no-one was by the window. I felt Midna falling from my back and I looked at her, hoping for something. Then I saw a hand touching her cheek and I looked up to see Zelda, with her hood up.

"Please...Please tell me...How do we break...the curse on this one?" Midna said, holding her white hand up, which Zelda took in both of her hands, looking down at Midna. "This...is the one...You need him...to save your world! That's why...Princess...Please...You must help Link..." I kept looking down at my dying friend as the Princess held out her left hand, her Triforce glowing when it neared my head, where the thing Zant put in my head.  
"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power." I looked up at Zelda. "Our world is one of balance...Just as there is lightto drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. Head to the sacred grove that lies deep within the land guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted of the wisdom of the ancient sages...the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil...and only that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. Link...Hero sent by the goddesses... Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses..." Zelda showed me her left hand and the symbol on the back of it glowed.

"Fine...Link...You can...You can get to the woods...on your own, right?" Midna said "Princess...I have one last request...Can you tell him...where to find the Mirror of Twilight?" There was a silent just a few seconds.  
"Midna...I believe I understand now just who and what you are...Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead...These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you..."  
And then Zelda grabbed Midna's hand, in both of hers, and used her power to cure my friend. She floated, surprised "No! Link! STOP HER!" she commanded, but it was too late: Zelda had gave all her power and disappeared into thin air.

Midna landed on her feet, healed and alive. She stared at where Zelda was and looked away after a moment. "We go back, Link! Back to Faron Woods!" She then did a back flip, landing on my back and I headed to the door. "Zelda...I've taken all that you had to give...though I did not want it."  
Midna teleported me to the entrance of Castle Town and we took off to Faron province. But suddendly, a big 'flash' was heard and I turned around, seeing that the whole castle had been locked into some sort of prison, which was glowing a dark yellow, almost orange.  
I didn't know why, but I knew that someone evil had took over the castle, because of Zelda's protection missing. I looked at Midna, who were looking at the ground. 'I'll ask her about it...' I thought as she tapped gently her heels on my sides. I ran to Faron Woods, hoping that (Y/N) would be there, or maybe have some informations on where she was. 

~YOUR POV~

~~DREAMLAND~~

You were floating, everything around you was dark. You turned your head to the side 'This place is strange, yet comforting...' You thought, then suddendly a light came above you: it appeared to be a light blue ball with little wings. (YES, you know I'm talking about~!)  
It made a dinging sound "Hello! My name is Navi! Listen (Y/N), I don't have much time so you have to believe everything I tell you! It's only the truth." She told me about the past versions of the Hero of Time, how the last one saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, the final duel was centuries ago, but with each Heroes of Time, there was the Hero of Void to help them through their quest. (you see the image of the Triforce? yours is the one upside-down). Since Link is the one who carries the Triforce of Courage, you have the Triforce of Void.  
In a part of the Sacred Grove, where you fell unconscious, there is the Master Bow (I know, it's a shitty name, but deal with it, I couldn't find any other.) Even if your quest isn't the same as the Hero's, you will still be by his side. Now, do you have any questions ?"  
You took all the informations in, nodding. Then you finally found your voice back. "What is it?"  
"Hm? What?"  
"My quest, what is it?" you asked Navi.  
"You will help the Hero to save Hyrule from an evil power but sometimes your paths will be separated."  
"...What do you mean by that?"  
"You need some weapons and skills to go through the temples. And Link has other weapons which he gained in other temples...after you were kidnapped..."  
You nodded, understanding. Navi continued. "Also, you can transform in your beast form in the light, since Midna has this ability now."  
"Talking of Midna, are you going to accompany me through my quest? Since Link has the imp."  
"Yes, don't worry about it, (Y/N), I will be with you when you will wake up."  
You nodded, smiling lightly, then you felt your eyes slowly closing. "Looks like you're waking up, alright then! See you in a few minutes!"  
And with that you woke up, still on the soft of pedestal. You sat up and put your hands on your head, feeling drowsy. "Hey!" You snapped your head up to the voice and saw the little blus fairy.  
"Hey Navi, nice to see you again!" You smiled and looked around, taking in your surroundings: you were in a clearing with trees around it, the sunlight breaking through the leaves, there were a few fallen columns and broken walls, like if it was a dungeon or castle before.  
Navi bumped against your head, trying to get your attention. "(Y/N)! Remember what I said! You have to find the Bow! Take the way in the right!"

You nodded, jumping down the thing you were on and ran where Navi told you to go. Then you entered an area with stones gavered everywhere and saw an ebony bow with obsidian parts on it. You slowly went to it, eyes wide 'So beautiful...', and when you grabbed it, everything went dark. You saw in the distance two figures: one had (h/l) (h/c) hair and the other had short blondish hair. They were walking hand in hand, the other ones holding a weapon: A bow and a sword. Then you blinked, being back in the woods.

You looked down at the bow and realized something. 'The two figures in my vision! It was me and Link! It can't be!' You sank into your knees, hands coming to your mouth. You were smiling widely then Navi called you out of your reverie.  
Getting up, you took the arrows that were with the bow and made your way towards the exit of the Sacred Grove. You walked, following the fairy, looking around you, marveling about the place and its beauty.

When you arrived near a stone, with the Triforce sign on it, you heard someone calling you. Tears filled your eyes as you recognized that voice, the one you wanted the most to hear: Link's.

You turned around and ran to him, colliding him into a tight hug. You cried on his shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear (hey lil'mama, lemme whisper in your ear~ ;p) You muttered something in his chest and he looked down at you. "...(Y/N)...Can you repeat, please?"  
You looked up at him, staring into his wonderful eyes with your (E/C) ones. Without saying anything, you pulled him down, kissing him softly, yet desperately. It took a second for Link to realize what was happening before he put his hands on your waist, kissing you back.  
When you both needed something called air, you pulled away, panting softly then put your forehead against his, smiling softly. "I love you Link." 

"I love you too (Y/N)."

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
